


First Blooms

by APencilinherhand



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APencilinherhand/pseuds/APencilinherhand
Summary: Adrien gave her a lopsided smile and handed her a little potted plant with small green stems already peeking their way through the soil.“This reminded me of you,” he said, gently taking her hands and placing them over the pot. “If you follow the instructions on the tag, it’ll bloom and grow. Happy birthday, Marinette.”"To plant a garden is to believe in tomorrow" ~ Audrey Hepburn
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	First Blooms

_ Adrien gave her a lopsided smile and handed her a little potted plant with small green stems already peeking their way through the soil.  _

“This reminded me of you,” he said, gently taking her hands and placing them over the pot. “If you follow the instructions on the tag, it’ll bloom and grow. Happy birthday, Marinette.” 

Marinette stared with wide eyes at the plant, then back up at him. “F-for me?” 

Adrien nodded, his eyes never leaving her face. “I hope you like it,” he said shyly, scratching the back of his head with his free hand.

Marinette was panicking internally. Unbeknownst to Adrien, she was a notorious plant murderer. Green thumbs were what gardeners had, right? Hers was Vantablack. She'd killed every single succulent she’d ever foolishly purchased on sale. It was bad. Marinette’s nose wrinkled. She was pretty sure that she could kill a fake plant  if she tried.

Adrien noticed her odd expression and his face fell a bit. “Is... something wrong?” he asked. He fished something out of his pocket. A receipt. “You can exchange it for a different plant if you like. I know I should have asked first if you like this type or not, but I wasn’t thinking and-” 

“No- no- you’re perfect!” Marinette blurted. “I mean it’s perfect, haha, I mean, it’s perfectly  _ fine _ that you didn’t ask first. It’s a present!” She clutched the plant so tightly to her that its plastic pot started to bulge a bit, causing dirt to spill out over the top. 

“Oh no,” she groaned, stooping to frantically pick up every piece of dirt and put it back in the pot. “I haven’t even gotten it home yet and I’m already ruining it.” 

Adrien chuckled and scooped the last of the soil back into the pot before helping her to her feet. “You haven’t ruined anything, Marinette. Don't worry about it. I promise you it’s a really easy plant to care for.”

“Easy for you to say,” Marinette mumbled under her breath. 

“Hm?”

“Oh! I was just saying I’m uh eager to play with it! I mean water it. I mean…” Her shoulders slumped and she looked down at the little plant which had already shifted in its pot and drooped over because of her jostling.  “Adrien…”

“What is it, Marinette?” He frowned in concern. 

She flushed a deep pink, then leaned in towards his ear on tip toe as if she were confessing a deep, mortifying secret. “I’m...a  _ plant assassin _ .” 

Adrien blinked, then burst out laughing. Marinette’s cheeks reddened even more and she shrank back and ducked behind her plant as if she could use it as a shield to hide her embarrassment. Then she peeked out and saw that he wasn’t really mocking her, so she let out a tiny smile, then hmphed in faux indignation. “It isn’t funny! I really do kill everything I try to grow. One time Alya gave me some aloe vera and it didn’t even make it home.” 

In her defense, in that case an akumatized victim had kicked it off the top of a car she’d set it on during an attack, and it’d rolled into the Seine, but he didn’t need to know that. 

“Well,” he said, folding his arms and smiling at her with that effortless confidence of his. “We’ll have to change that.”

“ _ How _ ?” 

“Why don’t we take your plant to my father’s greenhouse? You could come by and water it daily after school and I’ll teach you how to take care of it.” He looked so hopeful, and a bit wistful. "It... gets kind of lonely gardening by myself." Marinette had to look away to keep from turning into a stuttering mess.

“What do you think?” Adrien asked softly when she didn’t respond. 

_ Greenhouse? Alone? With Adrien?? _

She gave him a shaky thumbs up, not trusting herself to speak. What with working after school at her parent’s bakery, doing homework, spending time with Alya, babysitting Manon,  _ and _ being a superhero, Marinette had absolutely no free time. Well. She’d just have to  _ make _ time. Mentally she penned it into her already bursting calendar and underlined it in bold. 

Adrien poked her thumb with his in a kind of high-five. “We’ll heal that black thumb of yours, okay? I want you to feel confident with plants. They’re amazing.” 

_ You’re amazing.  _

“I-I’ll be square, I mean there!” she said with a bright smile, taking off at a sprint.

“Wait!” Adrien called out. She still had the plant in her arms that they had just agreed to have him take to his father’s greenhouse. But by the time he reached the corner, she’d already skidded out of sight and vanished. She was surprisingly fast. Adrien sighed and shook his head, smiled, and shoved his hands into his pockets as he strolled back home, whistling “It’s Ladybug” as he went.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Enjoy~ :)


End file.
